De Leeuwenkoning: Aanstaande koningin
Je clan of groep verkiezen boven je leider is één zaak, maar je eigen leven lager plaatsen, is iets heel anders. Toch lijken de meeste dieren daar geen enkele moeite mee te hebben. Al zijn het dan vaak de leiders die voor het belang van hun groep opkomen. Aanstaande koningin De hyenajongen rolden en stoeiden door het zand met hoge kreetjes van opwinding. Een van de kleinere welpen trok een ander jong tegen de grond door hard in haar oor en nekvel te bijten. Geboren met tanden waren ze, en vechten deden ze vanaf dag één. Deze jongen waren nog zwart en zouden hun vlekken krijgen. Opeens duikelde een van de jongen van de zanderige helling af en botste recht tegen de voorpoten van Shenzi, de koningin van de clan. Liefdevol porde ze het kleintje overeind, zodat het weer kon gaan spelen. 'Je verzorgt ze uitstekend', prees Shenzi de moederhyena die een meter van haar vandaan lag. Met een trotse blik nam ze het compliment in ontvangst. Tevreden keek Shenzi naar het acaciabosje waar de moederhyena's een comfortabel en beschut hol hadden uitgegraven voor hun kleintjes. Vroeger verzorgden de leeuwinnen hier hun welpen, maar dat was nu verleden tijd. Stiekem moest Shenzi toegeven dat haar alliantie met Scar zijn vruchten had afgeworpen: voor het eerst in jaren was de clan goed gevoed en konden de kleintjes en hun moeders echt van elkaars aanwezigheid genieten. Tijdens haar ronde omheen de Koningsrots zag Shenzi overal tevreden hyena's die zich loom uitrekten en genoten van het zonnetje tot ze 's nachts zouden gaan jagen. Misschien moest ze Scar hier wel dankbaar voor zijn. Aan de achterkant van de oeroude rots kwam de hyenakoningin bij een zanderig stukje grond dat door grijze rotsen werd omringd. Vanaf haar positie kon ze het zandveld zelf niet zien, maar ze zag wel Scar die vanop de rots instructies gaf. 'Een beetje meer naar rechts, Nala. Maak dat je tegenstander je niet ziet aankomen.' Nieuwsgierig geworden sprong Shenzi op de rots naast Scar. Op het zandveld voor haar zag ze Nala en een andere welp om elkaar heen cirkelen. De jonge prinses spande haar spieren en schoot vooruit, waarbij ze haar tegenstander om het oor probeerde te slaan. Tijdens haar vlucht echter, sprong de andere welp vooruit en bracht haar uit balans. 'Dat deed je helemaal fout!' gromde Scar. 'Doe het nog eens!' Boos schudde Nala zich en kwam overeind. Shenzi merkte dat Diku en Sarafina, die toekeken, zich onbehaaglijk voelden. Azizi en een paar laag geplaatste hyena's die ook toekeken vonden het daarentegen erg amusant en jankten zo nu en dan spottend. 'Azizi, je moet een grenspatrouille naar de waterpoel leiden!' blafte Shenzi. Met hangende kop, maar nog steeds met de tong uit de bek van pret, schoot Azizi weg. Één lastpost minder leek Nala echter niet veel vooruit te helpen en ze kon haar tegenstander maar nipt tegen de grond drukken. 'Dat is al beter', gromde Scar, 'maar toch niet goed genoeg. Als toekomstige koningin verwacht ik dat je voortaan beter je best gaat doen!' Nala, die kennelijk uitgeput was, keek haar vader ontzet aan. Haar moeder, Sarafina, sprong overeind, ging naast haar staan en likte een paar keer over haar oren. 'Het is nergens voor nodig om onze dochter zo af te beulen, Scar', zei ze defensief. 'Ze is al sinds zonsopgang bezig en bovendien is ze nog maar negen volle manen. Dat is te jong om te vechten!' Daarop liet Scar een laag, dreigend gegrom horen en meteen werd hij bijgevallen door Shenzi en de andere toekijkende hyena's. Met schrik keken de leeuwen om zich heen, met uitgestoken klauwen, klaar om zich te verdedigen. Maar Scar verklaarde slechts: 'De training is afgelopen! Doe wat je hoort te doen!' Opgelucht dropen de twee leeuwinnen samen met de welpen af. De hyena's daarentegen, voornamelijk mannetjes, keken op hun gemak rond naar andere dingen die ze konden doen. Shenzi draaide zich om naar Scar en verklaarde: 'Dit stukje grond is uitermate geschikt om te leren vechten. Als jij het goed vindt, zal ik vanaf volgende zonsopgang de pups van mijn clan hier laten oefenen.' Scar leek het idee te overwegen, maar uiteindelijk knikte hij. 'Roep bij zonsondergang de hoogste leden van je clan bijeen', bromde hij. 'Er zijn nog dingen die we te bespreken hebben.' In de tijd die volgde werd er een hele reeks nieuwe wetten opgesteld die, naar Scar zei, het samenleven tussen leeuwen en hyena's moesten versoepelen. Zo moest elke jachtgroep leeuwinnen die eropuit trok vergezeld zijn van minstens vier hyena's terwijl die er ook alleen met hun soort op uit mochten gaan. Grenzen moesten dag en nacht bewaakt worden en als er belangrijke beslissingen moesten worden genomen, werd dat altijd aan Scar en de hyena's voorgelegd, nooit aan de leeuwinnen. Voor de gevlekte roofdieren leek het koninkrijk barstensvol prooien te zitten en ze vraten zich maar al te vaak letterlijk vol. Ook maakten velen van hen van iedere gelegenheid gebruik om de leeuwinnen en hun welpen te beschimpen of ermee te spotten. 'Wij zijn achtergelaten om te verhongeren; nu staan jullie onder ons', zeiden ze dan. Scar liet begaan. Hij had nu immers alles wat hij wenste. Categorie:De Leeuwenkoning Categorie:De Leeuwenkoning: hoofdstukken Categorie:Vederklauw Categorie:Vederklauw: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal